Fractured: Phantom Flames
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Living someone else’s life for someone else’s sake finally takes its toll on Yusuke. When the fragile threads of this lie he lives unravels at the seams, how will he keep himself from falling apart? The answers lie in the phantom flames of his dreams.
1. Chapter One: Of Truth and Lies

Dis/claimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters as that claim belongs to the magnificent Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. However, the plot and minor original characters, Hatoko and Naname, are mine as are any other original characters, poems, or songs written for **Fractured: Phantom Flames**.  
Summary: Living someone else's life for someone else's sake finally takes its toll on Yusuke. When the fragile threads of this lie he lives unravels at the seams, how will he keep himself from falling apart? The answers lie in the phantom flames of his dreams.  
Warning(s): Profanity. Some lime-ish scenes in this chapter, but nothing graphically portrayed—yet. Yaoi, malexmale sexual relations. Some yuri, femalexfemale sexual relations, in this chapter and probably mentions of it later. Angst. Somewhat dark—especially later in the fic. Any other warnings will be mentioned as they appear.  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU, OR IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE LIMIT OF BEING ABLE TO READ THE MATURE RATING! I won't be held responsible since I have left you with warning prior to the start of this fic and rated this accordingly. And, note, all lemons WILL BE modified for my readers at fanfiction dot net.  
Rating: Mature to NC-17.  
Author's Notes: I'm a bit rusty, so bear with me. This chapter is rough around the edges, which means I would love any and all constructive criticism to make it better. The pairing will eventually be revealed in the story, but don't worry. It's not going to be difficult to figure out. Also, I'd like to mention that I have no problem with women being together as this chapter may come off that I do. It might seem like I'm bashing Keiko as well, but that is not the case. I'm simply trying to…oh, wait I can't say that! I'll give the chapter away. Anyway, please read and tell me how I can improve.  
~Himi-san  
P.S. This is not a YusukexKurama fic. You'll know why I'm saying this after you read this chapter. Also, note that this fic is one of my many continuation versions of _Yu Yu Hakusho_. It could be considered AU, but that's not what I'm calling it. If there's something you think is a discrepancy, then by all means get in touch with me so that it, if need be, can be righted and/or confirmed.

x.X.x.X.x

**Fractured: Phantom Flames**_**  
Chapter One: Of Truth and Lies**_

By Ainohimitsu/Yodai Hiro (Reborn)/Yo's Subordinate  
on May 22, 2008

Lightly Revised: December 28, 2011  
WC: 3341

x.X.x.X.x

_Early Friday morning, Ningenkai..._

The soft click of a lock followed by the heavy clank of a ring of keys were the only sounds that sliced through the early morning as Yusuke stepped out of the office building he'd just finished cleaning. After shoving the keys into one of the many pockets in his grey work pants, he took the opportunity to take his I.D. off and put it into another random pocket before shrugging out of his work shirt and throwing it over his left shoulder. He fought off the urge to run a filthy hand through his sweaty, unkempt, raven locks, choosing, instead, to glance at the watch bound to the wrist of that said hand. The time read: 2:03 A.M.

"I'll make it just in time for the 2:30 train." Yusuke muttered, fishing around in another pocket for his fare to return home.

When he found said currency, he, then, used his hands to straighten out the white tank top he'd worn beneath his work shirt. While he was hardly dressed for a date with Keiko, he tried to, at least, look like a dirty guy getting off work who ironed, instead of one who didn't. Well, techniquely, he'd never used an iron in his life, but that was beside the point. He was trying to show people that he had pride in his appearance although he wasn't sure how many people would notice this at two o'clock in the morning. But when he said "people," he really meant Keiko. He knew she wouldn't want to marry a guy portraying himself as sloppy.

When Yusuke was sure he didn't appear sloppy, he placed his hands in his pockets, ignoring the exhaustion creeping slowly over him. The thud of his dark boots against the sidewalk kept his concentration from slipping, for he walked toward the subway a few blocks away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was passing skyscrapers and streetlights and other annoying city things. He also somehow knew that the moon was full at his back and that the stars bled to black in the sky. Soon enough, he found himself thinking about what he planned to do after he slept today.

He went to work early yesterday, but he clocked in at his scheduled time, 6 P.M. He had to stop by payroll to get his check before they closed at four. This wasn't just another check he had to put in the bank after bills were paid. It was the deciding check with which he could finally buy Keiko's wedding ring and propose to her the way she deserved. They'd unofficially been engaged for years, even on his promised return from the Makai when he turned eighteen nearly a year ago. He stalled their marriage because he felt he should ask her the right way, and he told her that in so many words. Yusuke wondered, not for the first time, if she was tired of waiting. Although as far as he could tell, she was okay with that. He kind of hoped she was content to just have him back…

_Does she really want to marry this young? _Yusuke asked himself for the thousandth time since his return.

He tried his best to ignore the one question that lurked in the darkest corner of his mind, but it was near impossible to do so in the deafening silence surrounding him.

_Does she want to marry me at all? _Yusuke refused to answer that question because, somehow, he knew the answer would break his heart.

He was glad to hear the screeching brakes of the train when he stepped down into the underground tunnel. They stopped his thoughts from approaching the coldness Keiko had been showing toward him lately, how depressed and restless he was starting to feel in the Ningenkai, and the fact that he _might_ be tired of living a dead-weight life meant for someone he was not.

As he gave his fare to the conductor, he found himself doing what he was best at, next to fighting: not thinking at all.

x.X.x.X.x

With a relieved sigh, Yusuke unlocked the door to his flat. The place was small, but it fit him just right. It was one bedroom with a comfortable bathroom and cozy, little kitchen. The décor was dull and sparse although he wasn't there enough to care. If he wasn't working, sleeping, or with Keiko, he was training at Genkai's. Not like it mattered, though. He had what he needed here, or, at least, that's what he told himself.

He closed the door behind him before turning and locking it again. He shed his shoes in front of said door, and, then, he made his way toward the kitchen. Once there, he switched on the light over the stove, moving his way toward the fridge. Soon, he pulled out a bottle of mineral water and set it down on the bar. Then, he reached over and pushed the play button on his answering machine.

"You have four new messages. Press play to listen." Yusuke pressed play, rolling his eyes at the automated voice.

"Message one. Thursday, June 2nd, 2007. 4:09 P.M. Press play to listen." Yusuke bit back a smart ass retort complying with the stupid machine.

"Yo, as you can see, Urameshi's not here right now, so leave a message, and I'll get back to ya when I feel like it," The machine made a brief beeping noise before continuing. "Yusuke, it's Suiichi. I was wondering if we could schedule lunch this weekend. I'd say bring Keiko and Kuwabara, but this matter is for your ears alone. I really hope you'll get back to me sooner than you feel like it, though. Call me on my cell. Bye."

_Kurama sounds worried about something. I'd better call him first thing when I get up. Hope nothing's wrong in the Makai. Though, Hokushin would have contacted me by now if it was something _that_ important…right? _Yusuke pondered.

He deleted Kurama's message and followed instructions for the next message to play. It was left only a few minutes before Kurama's.

"Urameshi, pick up the damn phone! I know you don't have work for another two hours! Stop being anti-social, or I'm gonna have to kick your ass!" Kuwabara's rant incited a chuckle from Yusuke before he deleted it and moved on to the next message.

"Yu-suuu-ke? It's mo-om. Just remindin' ya to briiing your la-un-dry ooo-ver Satuuurday. We'll have a beer or threeee whiiiiile you're waitin', huuun. Luuuh-ve ya!" Yusuke gagged when he heard the wet smooching noise at the end of her message.

"She was drunk when she called." Yusuke mumbled, not even trying to wonder why she was drunk at three o'clock in the afternoon yesterday.

He really did love his mother, but he knew she needed to see someone about her alcoholism although there wasn't much_ he_ could do about it…

Yusuke unscrewed the cap from his water before he pushed play to hear the next message.

"Hey, it's Keiko. I was just letting you know that something came up. We can't go on our date tomorrow night. I know you're only off Fridays and Saturdays, but I'm sorry. This came up at the last minute, and it's not something I can ignore. Please don't be too mad." Yusuke was numb by the end of listening to Keiko's words.

This was the first time she'd ever backed out on a date between them. He did it when they were still in junior high, but since his return, he never stood her up. He tried not to think too much of it. If she had something important to do, then there was not much he could do about it. He'd just sleep for a few hours, call Kurama, and eat some lunch while he was out getting her ring. No problem. She was probably called in to work at the diner. Yeah. No problem. He'd just stop by and surprise her with the ring on her break!

Yusuke deleted the message.

Chipper again, he took three hearty swigs of his water before putting it back in the fridge. He made a quick stop by the bathroom, and, then, he undressed for bed.

x.X.x.X.x

_Late Friday morning, Ningenkai..._

Warm. So warm. And so hard. Those arms that held him tight and firm. That chest sculpted by years of rigorous training. That stomach chiseled and toned. So hard. And those legs…those powerful legs that straddled him with such strength. So warm. So hard. And all his.

Yusuke knew he was beneath his phantom lover…the stranger who was familiar in these dreams. The phantom man who filled his emptiness inside. The stranger who gave him release where Keiko did not, _could not_. Yusuke knew this phantom from somewhere in his real life, but he'd never remember the man's identity until he saw the man's eyes…

Yusuke groaned when the stranger thrust deep into him from behind. He couldn't think. Didn't want to think. He just wanted to feel this moment. This pleasure. This pain. This man. He just wanted to be filled. To be whole.

A growl at his neck caught Yusuke's attention, and he moaned at the anticipation riding down his spine. The stranger was going to claim him. A final thrust and the phantom man bit down on his neck. The pleasure that burst inside from the man's last thrust coupled with the immense pain from the bite brought Yusuke screaming his phantom's name, only he couldn't hear what that name was. The stranger came inside him, not even a second after Yusuke's release.

He lay panting beneath the stranger as the stranger licked the blood away from the bite on his neck. The man was gentle, treating Yusuke as a delicate thing to be treasured. In that small gesture, he'd never felt so loved in his life.

Yusuke tried to turn and see who was lavishing him with this strangest kind of love, but he couldn't. There was suddenly an infuriating buzz ripping through his head and promising a very healthy migraine in its wake…

Yusuke slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, the blasted thing finally shutting up. He rolled over in his bed and groaned, pulling the covers over his head. He didn't want to wake up, not with the stranger's warmth and hardness lingering so close to his reality. He could sleep forever in those arms…

Right as Yusuke was about to doze off again, he heard someone knocking—rather loudly—at his door.

"Damnit to fucking hell!" Yusuke roared, throwing the covers off and stomping toward the front door.

Unlocking and opening said door, Yusuke's agitation softened when he realized he was staring into the worried green eyes of his friend.

"Kurama, come on in." Yusuke stepped aside and closed the door behind the redhead, noting the blush tinting Kurama's cheeks as the fox attempted not to look at Yusuke.

"You sick or something, buddy?" Yusuke reached out to touch Kurama's forehead, but the fox nimbly stepped away and turned his back to Yusuke.

"Not that I mind, Yusuke, but we've something important to discuss. You'll need your clothes on." The redhead commented, a nervous lilt in his voice.

"Okay…" Yusuke responded, uncertainty encompassing his tone.

He went to his room again, pulling out a black tank top and matching pair of sweat pants from his top drawer. He quickly slid into the garments after sliding into some boxers and socks.

Yusuke found Kurama sitting patiently, with legs crossed, on the couch. He noted that the fox wore a dark green suede suit, a grass green tie, and a white dress shirt underneath. Kurama wore black dress shoes and his red hair tied back to top off the formal look.

"Are you going on a date or something? You look great, man." Yusuke wagged his eyebrows suggestively, grinning.

"I'll pretend you're not flirting if you'll allow me to bypass that question, for I've come on short notice. The situation has become dire, and you must tend to it soon." Kurama's voice held something grave inside its melodious depths.

"Alright, alright, I'm listening, fox." And he was because it was something big if Kurama was acting this way.

"Alaric is trying to overtake Tourin. Hokushin sent me with this message: _Young master, while I can handle most that comes Tourin's way without your presence, I cannot command our forces against Alaric. You must return as soon as possible._ If my suspicions are correct, Yusuke, and how I wish they are not, Hiei is behind this." Kurama's calm helped to quell the storm beginning to rage inside Yusuke.

"But Enki…" Yusuke started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Is trying with all that is at his disposal to keep Alaric from waging war on Tourin." Kurama supplied.

"This doesn't make any sense. Did Alaric make demands? Did it state its reasons for attack? And I thought Murkuro was in charge! What does she have to say about _this_? About what Hiei _might_ be starting up?" Yusuke knew he couldn't start panicking; he **had **to keep a sound mind.

"I don't know those kinds of details, but Hokushin does. You need to get to Tourin as soon as you can. This is all I, or Gandara, will do to aid you as the heir of Tourin." Kurama rose to his feet, Yusuke right beside him.

"You've done more than enough, man. You'll keep in touch, ne?" Yusuke smiled although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course." Kurama nodded, giving Yusuke's shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting himself out.

The moment the door shut Yusuke collapsed on the couch, groaning. He didn't understand why everything in Makai had to fall to shit when he was going to surprise Keiko with a _real_ marriage proposal. He prayed it wasn't an omen foreboding the death of their already dying relationship…

x.X.x.X.x

_Early Friday evening, Ningenkai..._

Yusuke dressed himself up to surprise his girl. While he didn't go all out in a suit and tie, he had to say he still looked pretty damn good. He wore a pair of tight, black jeans, a casual black, button up shirt with sleeves, and a nice pair of dark, leather dress boots. His shoulder length hair was tied back and slicked with gel. His hands in his pockets, he pretended not to notice the heads turning his way when he walked into Hatoko's diner, in spite of the smirk dancing on the edge of his lips.

Although no one would ever guess the truth, Yusuke was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life, especially after the events that transpired earlier in his day. Shaking his head of the Makai matter for the time being, he found himself squeezing the ring box in his front pocket for good luck. He slowly made his way to the counter where Hatoko was waiting on customers. The owner smiled when she saw him heading her way.

"Keiko's in the break room, sweetheart. Go on back." Yusuke nodded his thanks before following Hatoko's directive.

Yusuke's world narrowed to that short strip of hall. To the pounding of his heart. He was finally going to ask her to be his wife…

Five more steps. What was that noise? It sounded like moaning in the break room. Was she eating chocolate? Three steps. The moaning was louder than his heart beat. That must be some damn good chocolate! He was beginning to wonder if Keiko was on her monthly—considering that was the only time she ate chocolate—because that would certainly explain her coldness toward him. Two more steps. He pulled the box out of his pocket, preparing himself. One step. He paused when he heard Keiko moan a name, but she didn't say it again.

Yusuke stood in front of the door.

"Here goes nothing." Yusuke muttered, pushing the door open.

The hinges creaked as the door swung wide, and the sight Yusuke saw shredded his heart to pieces. His deep, brown eyes pooled with that pain. Oh, not tears. But heartbreak. Shock. _Betrayal_.

He saw the blonde haired waitress, who Hatoko had once called Naname, fisting her hand into that one place that shouldn't be touched without his permission. And Keiko was enjoying it! It wasn't chocolate she was moaning about…

If his heart wasn't shattering to hell and back right now, he'd say she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Her face flushed. Sweat beading down her face to kiss her supple breasts. Her head thrown back in passion. She looked beautiful, and it wasn't he who had brought her into that beautiful state…

He should be enraged right now, but all he could feel was pain. He turned his head to let the two finish, sticking the ring box back in his pocket. He'd talk with Keiko because an explanation was the least he deserved.

Moments later, he heard silence and knew they were done.

"Y-Yusuke…wh-what…h-how…" Yusuke couldn't face _her_ yet, but he could face the one who helped to steal away his childhood love.

"Yo, blondie, get out and close the door behind you. My _fiancée_ and I have some things to discuss." His intimidating glare leveled at Naname did the trick because she scurried out of the room half naked.

Breathing in deep, Yusuke found the courage to face Keiko. She wouldn't look at him.

"Feeling ashamed? Well, you should. You could have, at least, told me you were into chicks before leading me on most of our lives. As it is, I wasted a year of _my_ life working to get you a decent fucking wedding ring. I was gonna ask you for real tonight, but…" Yusuke trailed off and turned his back to Keiko.

He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic. He didn't mean to lay a guilt trip on her. But it hurt so fucking much! The tears were close now, but he'd be damned if he cried in front of Keiko.

"Just get dressed and get back to your shift. I'm sure Hatoko needs you out there." Yusuke whispered walking toward the door.

"Wait, Yusuke, please…p-please…" Keiko's voice cracked.

Yusuke paused in his steps, but didn't turn to acknowledge her.

"I should have told you the truth sooner, but…but don't pin all this on me! I waited years for yo—" Yusuke jerked toward Keiko so fast that she stopped in mid-shout.

Now came the anger. For fire blazed in his eyes as he stepped towards her.

"I came back to you like I promised. I came the fuck back to someone I was willing to give up everything for, including _myself_. _My_ desires and dreams. I came back to live some other fucker's life. All for you, Keiko. And now it seems I did it all for nothing…" The damn inside him broke, and he knew he had to leave.

She couldn't—wouldn't—see him cry.

He was a blur as he ran from Hatoko's diner.

He didn't know where he was going; he just had to run. The rain started pouring once the first tear drop fell from his eyes. The pain in his heart. The burn in his legs. The sting of raindrops against his skin. All of it ran together in his reality. Something was fracturing inside him…something he might never be able to piece together again.

When, at last, he stopped, he found himself dropping to his knees at the base of the steps leading up to Genkai's shrine. He slept there that night, weeping the last tears he'd ever cry for his childhood love.

x.X.x.X.x

_**End: Chapter One: Of Truth and Lies  
Next: Chapter Two: Of Hope and Despair**_

__x.X.x.X.x

_To Be Continued…_

x.X.x.X.x

End A/Ns: 12/28/11: I made very light edits, took out word, added a word, etc. Nothin' to worry about. I'll probably come back later and make footnotes, but I'm really tired at moment, and that takes an incredible amount of concentration I don't have at the moment. I'm only doing the major edits for now to chapter 1-3, so I can upload chapter 4 without feeling guilty about the previous errors. I'm sure you all really want it...maybe. It's been what a little over three years?


	2. Chapter Two: Of Hope and Despair

Dis/claimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters as that claim belongs to the magnificent Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. However, the plot and minor original characters, Hatoko and Naname, are mine as are any other original characters, poems, or songs written for **Fractured: Phantom Flames**.  
Summary: Living someone else's life for someone else's sake finally takes its toll on Yusuke. When the fragile threads of this lie he lives unravels at the seams, how will he keep himself from falling apart? The answers lie in the phantom flames of his dreams.  
Warning(s): This chapter: Lime-ish scene for ff dot net (remember the promise of modification for posting at this site?), lemon-ish scene for MM dot org and AFF dot net, Yaoi, mentions of Yuri, sort of AU-ish, and suspenseful. Still angst, somewhat dark, and some profanity. Any other warnings will be mentioned as they appear.  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU, OR IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE LIMIT OF BEING ABLE TO READ THE MATURE RATING!  
Rating: Mature to NC-17.  
Author's Notes: Well, I know you're probably gonna want to shoot me after ya get done reading this chapter, but I promise chapter three will rock your socks. Lots of action in that one, and, well, let's just say I've decided to throw you all for a loop. Hiei appears fully next chapter, too, and you'll learn quite a few interesting things about him…like the fact that Yusuke is not the only one who is fracturing. Ohhh! Said too much again!  
Some notes about this chapter…you will see that I've derived some inspiration for this fic from episode 110, the battle between Yusuke and Yomi. I know that it doesn't happen the way I write it…it's a fic. But that dream part is important…because as you've learned last chapter, Yusuke feels as if he did everything for nothing. Dreams are important in this fic, which is why I do not italicize them…I want to make it clear, even with sex in them, that they ARE part of the story line. Hmm…there was something else. Oh, Keiko's just not going out with a bang after the first chapter either. She's important to the plot line as well, especially after you read the end of this chapter. So for those who were wanting her last appearance to be in the in first chapter, well, I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Even though she broke Yusuke's heart, the years of their friendship cannot be erased just like that…  
Last note, I wish to thank those who reviewed at MM dot org, FF dot net, and AFF dot net. Time does not allow me to respond to reviews very often, but your words are very much appreciated. They help me to continue writing. Also, I will do my best to update once a week. But please understand I work and go to school full time and that I'm writing again after a severe bout of writer's block.  
Anyway, I've talked enough. Enjoy!  
~Himi-san

x.X.x.X.x

**Fractured: Phantom Flames**_**  
Chapter Two: Of Hope and Despair**_

By Ainohimitsu/Yodai Hiro (Reborn)/Yo's Subordinate  
on May 31, 2008

Somewhat Revised: 12/28/11  
WC:3189

x.X.x.X.x

_Late Friday night, Ningenkai..._

The dull glow of artificial light from a desk lamp caressed a small lily-white hand engrossed in a most furious task. This said hand gripped a mechanical pencil and was ripping graphite markings across paper, seemingly, at breakneck speed. An array of complicated calculus problems littered the paper like art of the misunderstood kind. Long, russet locks slapped against a pale cheek with each jerking turn of the head to whom they were attached. With each wrench, a pair of stark eyes, leaden with determination and earthen depth, glared down at the pages of a thick textbook. If someone walked in on this student right now, the person would surmise that said student was of the diligent, brilliant type, and while the person would be partially correct in his assumption, the true reason for the student's effort was not something concerning her advanced calculus college course.

_Must ignore emotion. Will not think about earlier. _Keiko whispered over and over in her mind a mantra meant to staunch the pain and humiliation of her transgression in Yusuke's presence only hours ago.

Calculus usually centered her rapid-fire emotions. She didn't know why that was so, but she knew it wasn't working well this time. The more she thought about not thinking about Yusuke and what she'd done to him, the more her mind—and heart—threw it all back in her face. She hadn't meant for him to find out like that. Though, she hadn't expected him to show up at Hatoko's diner either. Hell, she hadn't known Naname, who was Hatoko's girl anyway, was going to rile her up into such a needy, writhing thing at work of all places. It seemed that the fates, a certain vindictive redhead, and her stupid hormones had all conspired against her today.

The fates and said hormones were plain enough in their reasoning, or lack thereof, to understand, but Hatoko's was not. Keiko just _knew_her witch of a boss was behind Yusuke finding her and Naname the way he did. She supposed that was what happened when an ex knew a secret that could tear one's world asunder.

There were so many things she regretted doing since she met Hatoko at the diner when she was starting high school…when Yusuke was gone in the other world. She was so sure she'd end up a housewife toting two or three kids around with Yusuke's mischievous grin ever boring into her back before she met that sexy, conniving wench seven years her senior. The narrow idea of her and Yusuke being together shattered like the fragile, naïve dream that it was once she had a taste of Hatoko's wild abandon in bed. That taste had opened up new doors, and she discovered the truth about herself: that she liked women, not men. In essence, Keiko split herself into two persons with two different lives…the self that was the good student, dutiful daughter, and Yusuke's girlfriend…and the self that became free in its love for soft curves and emotional intimacy.

_I shouldn't have messed with Hatoko's flame, though. She only burned me, and now I've allowed her indirect scorch upon Yusuke's heart. _Keiko thought to herself, dropping her pencil and closing her calculus book.

"Can I even fix this?" Keiko found herself asking aloud.

She buried her face into her hands, berating herself for being such a selfish fool. Now, she was sure to lose a friendship she'd had most of her life, but even more so, she'd lose her one chance to be with the woman she loved above all others because that chance, which was already slim in the first place, would die with the loss of Yusuke's friendship and trust. And not only that, she'd lose other friendships through Yusuke as well for hurting him. But maybe…it was what she deserved…

_I should've told him sooner… _The tears started to fall. _He was going to ask me to be his wife…_

Keiko stumbled toward her bed, collapsing when got there. She wondered if she'd have the strength to stay out of Hatoko's arms again. Would she once more fall prey to that fire? After all, Hatoko reminded her _dearly_of both her childhood love and the woman of her most secret heart. But something was better than nothing, ne?

x.X.x.X.x

_Early Saturday morning, Ningenkai..._

Numbing pain. A punch collided with his jaw before landing in rapid succession straight down his front. The strength behind those punches was enough to shatter his bones, yet he couldn't feel the pain. But he could feel his heart tearing to shreds. He felt as if he had no reason to live anymore…like his entire existence was a joke. _Numbing pain_. Why did his heart hurt so damn much?

A familiar face, wrought with the fury of battle, suddenly appeared in Yusuke's view. Six horns adorned the creature's raven head like some macabre crown. Three ears, long and regal, lined each side of that face belonging to the beautiful blind terror the Makai knew as Yomi.

Yusuke didn't get the chance to question the goat's reasons for attack because Yomi jabbed his fist at Yusuke's chin, upper-cutting him toward the bloody Makai sky. The goat was soon in front of him again, angry for a reason that wasn't from the fury of battle. Yomi said things, but Yusuke couldn't understand a single word…

The toushin found himself freefalling, the goat demon not far above him. Almost immediately, he felt Raizen's presence, the demon telling him to remember the reason why he left the one he loved above everyone else. And then Yusuke realized he was dreaming…

_I'm fighting for _their_ future._Yusuke looked up at Yomi spiraling down toward his battered form on the ground from where he'd made impact, his thoughts lighting on all of his friends.

"I'mfighting to get back to you…" Yusuke murmured, his mind flashing to russet locks and deep, dark eyes.

_But you don't need me anymore! _Yusuke thundered in his mind, shooting to his feet as if he'd never been hurt, Keiko's image splintering like the frail, jagged pieces of his heart.

His human and demon energies began to merge. A force came over him, a fierce expression of his pain, of his broken heart. He aimed his index finger at Yomi. A blast more powerful than he'd ever shot before ripped through the sky and toward the goat demon, who reciprocated with his own charged blast.

The toushin went down. And his reason to fight was no more…

Then numbing pain bled into warmth and hardness holding him above his despair.

Yusuke jerked his head back against an unyielding, unforgiving chest, yowling in both pleasure and pain, for a pair of familiar fangs sunk deep into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Hot blood poured from the wound although his phantom seemed content to lap the liquid as quickly as it came. He found himself relaxing in the steel embrace of this man, thick, corded arms entwining him protectively against his despair as if to say it was okay to rest in someone else's strength.

The hot tongue on his neck incited a low moan from him. His weary soul sparked to life at such an arousing touch, even though he could barely move his body. A rough hand reached around the front of his body to grip his length, pumping him. The toushin slouched against that hard chest, so weak with need that a keening cry of pleasure sounded from the hollow of his throat. The phantom man slowly inched deeper into his body. Yusuke's cry turned into a groan as his phantom filled him to the hilt.

They stayed just like that, until his phantom brought him with a swift jerk of that talented hand. Stars exploded inside his head, so much so that he lost vision for a few seconds. Soon enough, Yusuke was being positioned face down…

His body tightened in anticipation, his inner walls clenching around the length of his lover, afraid the phantom man would leave him all alone. A reprimanding nip at his ear told him otherwise.

The man slowly built up their tempo, guiding them to a blazing crescendo. Every thrust. Every pound. So like a dance. So like a fight. This fire…Yusuke had tasted a breath of it from somewhere. But the toushin's thoughts were too jumbled to connect the phantom to its flame…

He tumbled down jagged spires of icy flame, climaxing beneath his lover again, the phantom raging like a nova in Yusuke's wake seconds before dying completely above him to black because something very painful and very hard crashed against the back of his head in the real world.

"DIMWIT! WAKE UP!" Yusuke rubbed his head where the rock had hit and winced at Genkai's bellow, hesitantly opening his eyes to peer up at her.

Fierce amber eyes glared down at him. She was a few steps above Yusuke.

"You've got one second to haul your ass off the ground before I make you a permanent feature of it!" Genkai growled.

Yusuke was on his feet instantly, doing his best to ignore the aches coming alive throughout his body from sleeping on the ground all night.

Genkai studied him for a second more, and then she disappeared, shimmering into view at the top of the steps. She glanced down at Yusuke again before going inside her shrine.

The toushin took that as the cue to follow, and he did, not once giving mental complaint about the steps from hell. He knew Genkai was worried, even if she wouldn't admit such blasphemy. Because of this, he would be forced to spill yesterday's events regarding how he ended up at the bottom of her shrine, or else he **would **feel her wrath.

x.X.x.X.x

Silence. Gods, how Yusuke was beginning to despise it. Granted he refused to speak until Genkai opened her mouth…the silence was still fucking torture! Why wouldn't she say something already? He knew she wanted to, so what the hell was stopping her? It never did before.

Yusuke glowered down into his steaming tea, his hands gripping the cup tighter in his frustration. He didn't want tea; he wanted to leave. Prolonging his discomfort would only make him more of an ass later. He was so **not **in the mood for one of Grandma's tirades.

His eyes wandered over to where she sat Indian style on her tatami mat, directly across the low table from him. Her eyes were closed as she sipped her tea. She seemed as if she was meditating. He noted how tendrils of graying pink snuck from beneath her red cap to frame her face, so sculpted by the strength and wisdom her tragedies had given her in this life.

"Grandma…" Yusuke whispered before he knew he spoke aloud.

"I was beginning to think you were ill since you wouldn't break the silence." Genkai's harsh voice echoed in the dimly lit room.

Yusuke grumbled an unintelligible response.

"So, dimwit, did you find yourself in trouble again?" Genkai's eyes remained closed as she asked.

"You could say that…" Yusuke responded, his tone dismal, rubbing the rough fabric of his dry jeans.

Yusuke always stashed some fresh clothes at Genkai's, so he had changed out of his wet pair of clothes and allowed them to dry on the line in the backyard of the shrine just a few minutes ago…

The toushin placed his cup down on the table, bringing his knee up to his chest and bending his other leg underneath his raised knee. He rested his chin on said knee, closing his own eyes with a sigh. He was tired. So tired. It was physical exhaustion, but it was deeper than that, too, because it was the weariness that dragged one's soul down so far one could barely find his way out of that dark hole again. It was the tiredness that came with despair.

"Tell me." There was a hint of worry lacing his mentor's voice.

And he did, every last detail, save the ones about his dreams regarding his phantom lover. He needed to keep one comfort for himself…

"Sounds to me like you're chest deep in your own shit. Can't say I envy you." Genkai replied, feigned nonchalance dripping from her voice.

"Gee thanks. You're sooo comforting, ya old hag." Yusuke responded, his words snide.

"What did you expect, moron? Pearls of wisdom?" Genkai retorted.

_Not really, but don't you usually give "pearls of wisdom"?_Yusuke thought bitterly in reply.

"Seriously, Yusuke, you need to be careful with the Makai matter and delicate with the Keiko issue. Neither are far from resolved," Genkai still "graciously" bestowed upon her moronic apprentice another "pearl of wisdom" before continuing. "And the next time you cry your heart out, go into the damn woods! Your energy spikes kept me awake ALL night."

"Whatever." Yusuke mumbled, standing to his feet. "Later, ya old bat."

He slid the screen door open and shut, padding toward his shoes at the front door. He knew Yukina would store his clothes in the shrine's spare room once they dried…

_Come say bye before you go, dimwit. I might not be here the next time you come back…_ Genkai sighed at her thoughts, listening for Yusuke's leave.

She knew that once he left Ningenkai after dealing with Keiko and he returned to handle Alaric and Hiei he would stay there for good. Even if he wasn't aware yet, she knew the place where his heart truly lied. She'd known a long time that he belonged in the Makai, for her student had a wild spirit, one that none could tame, least of all himself (though he tried through denial). Ningenkai was a place for such a soul as Yusuke's to be chained, for him to run from the demon inside.

Genkai hoped the events rocking the boy's world would show him that he couldn't run anymore: He was part demon whether or not he accepted it, but accepting this fact would make things easier for Yusuke. But since when did the dimwit ever choose the easy path?

"Never." Genkai snorted, shaking her head. _I will just have to hope for the best I suppose._

x.X.x.X.x

She stared at her bare feet, a blank glaze beginning to shroud her brown eyes. When the waves lapped at her feet, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the white foam that coated them upon the waves' brief departure. It's not that she could feel the foam, but it looked so good…good to taste. She could imagine the salty tang enlivening her taste buds. That probably wouldn't work if she couldn't sense the foam on her feet, though. Maybe, she'd taste it in real life. Genkai did have a beach on her property, after all.

"You don't have to wait anymore, Keiko…"

Russet tendrils smacked against Keiko's cheek when she jerked her head toward the whispering echo of Yusuke's voice.

"I don't have to wait anymore for what? Yusuke?" Confusion was in her voice.

"Gomen. I'm sorry. For making you wait so long, but now you're free. Free to be yourself." Yusuke whispered near her ear.

"Yusuke?" Keiko jerked around again, but the stubborn man was no where to be found.

"Are y-you de…" She couldn't finish that question.

"Only if you want me to be." His whisper resounded the disquiet of sorrow.

"Baka! Why would I want that?" Angry tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. "It doesn't matter who I have sex with, you dummy. You're my best friend, my brother…I don't want you to be dead!"

Keiko screamed, waking from the strange nightmare and shooting straight up in her bed. She exhaled shallow gasps, sweat dripping from her brow.

_What have I done? I've got to find him…before he does something stupid! I've got to find and tell him that I still love and care about him…I just can't be his wife. Forgive me, Yusuke… _Keiko ripped the covers off with that thought.

She hurried to her dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts, a white tee shirt, and a pair of socks. She threw all that on and then her sneakers, not caring about her messy hair or anything else. One glance at the clock revealed to her that it was eight in the morning.

He's at Genkai's beach…

She didn't know how she knew, but she wouldn't question her intuition.

Grabbing train fare, Keiko was on her way, Yusuke the only thing on her mind…

x.X.x.X.x

_The target is on the move. I'm taking action, Hiei. _Bui reported, his telepathic thought laced with the apathy of a veteran warrior.

_Wait until she reaches the Detective's sight and, then, make your move. _Was the fire demon's directive.

_Hai._Bui affirmed cutting their link.

His eyes flashed as he raced after the human, who sprinted toward the train station that would take her to the mountains. Sure, he was a hulking brute, but, without his armor, he could move damn near as quick as the small, lithe dragon master. In exchange for his agreement to work under Hiei, the dragon wielder had special, lightweight, warded armor fashioned for Bui; thus, he could move faster without the fear his energy would go out of control. He noticed that he could run through throngs of humans without any of them ever seeing him, too, but that was mostly because humans blinded themselves to the existence of beings such as himself…

He paused in the shadows, so that the girl could give the conductor her coins for riding the monstrous contraption. He waited until he knew where she sat before landing lightly on top of the train. He might as well enjoy a bit of fresh Ningenkai air before he was forced to return to the stink of the Makai.

He gazed up at the cloudy sky, putting his hands behind his head and laying on his back, his eyes closing shortly after that. Bui didn't know Hiei's reasons for wanting him to kidnap the human belonging to the Dark Tournament champion; he didn't care either. He was just doing his assignment and biding his time to take Hiei down once he was strong enough. An all too familiar situation, only this time he'd be the one in control…

"I'll get you back for taking away my chance at vengeance, dragon wielder, even if it kills me…" Bui's murmured threat disappeared in the summer breeze as he nodded off to sleep.

x.X.x.X.x

_**End: Chapter Two: Of Hope and Despair  
Next: Chapter Three: Of War and Love**_

x.X.x.X.x

_To Be Continued…_

x.X.x.X.x

End A/N: 12/28/11: Well I did add a little bit to one of the Genkai sections, but not anything drastic. I also made other light edits. I will come back later to write footnotes for this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three: Of War and Love

Dis/claimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters as that claim belongs to the magnificent Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, but I'll claim what is mine when I need to do so. +coughHatokoandNanamecough+  
Summary: _Living someone else's life for someone else's sake finally takes its toll on Yusuke. When the fragile threads of this lie he lives unravels at the seams, how will he keep himself from falling apart? The answers lie in the phantom flames of his dreams._  
Warning(s): Only mentions of yaoi and yuri this chapter, so no lemon/lime scenes. However, this chapter is somewhat **graphic** in its **gore**, due to the mental instability/emotional retardation of a certain fire demon we all know and love. There are **shocking twists**. There is **suspense** being built. This is where the fic begins to **dark**en in tone dramatically. There is also **torture** in this chapter and **character death**. I warn you now before you tread further as Fractured will only get darker and more graphic. And as per usual,** if you are under the age of being able to read the ****mature rating**** or if you can't handle this type of fic, you'd best click the back button on your browser now.** Any other warnings will be mentioned in this area as they appear.  
Rating: **Mature to NC-17**.  
Author's Notes: Well, first off, I want to apologize for the long delay of the posting of this chapter. My reasons are hardly worth mentioning…though if you go pilfer through my live journal entries you'll find out why…sorta. In any case, three is finally up, and Hiei makes his debut…as the sadist that he is. +chuckles+ And I'm starting to bring in the others as well. Meh. I could sit here typing out some of the potential and not so potential pairings of this fic, but why would I ruin your fun by doing that? Just entertain yourself untying my twists in this plot…that is if you're still willing to stick with me for one helluva ride! +grins and winks+ Enjoy, loves.

~Ainohimitsu

x.X.x.X.x

**Fractured: Phantom Flames**_**  
Chapter Three: Of War and Love**_

By Ainohimitsu/Yodai Hiro (Reborn)/Yo's Subordinate  
on August 19, 2008

Somewhat edited: 12/28/11  
WC: 4691

x.X.x.X.x

_Still Saturday morning, Ningenkai..._

The piercing cries of gulls echoed overhead, the gentle swish of their wings riding the wind's current. Hopping along the shoreline, the cooing calls of doves mingled with the melody of the sea that the gulls seemed to have started. Their small talons rubbed softly against the grains of sands, for these doves would jump away from the languid waves ebbing against the shore. The gulls, perhaps, snickered at the skittish play of the doves. These creatures danced their part in the universe of the sea, and Yusuke found himself so enthralled by that revelation.

_They dance their part… _Flickering with an unknown emotion at such a thought, his dark eyes roved over the scene before him. _So they are true to their natures?_

The toushin couldn't yet answer. Another few minutes passed as he observed the birds, until a sigh escaped his lips, causing a slight sound of discord to interrupt their melody. The birds paid him no heed, nor did the waves, even as he rolled up his jeans and sat down on the edge of the shore so his feet could be laved lovingly by the waves.

Yusuke glanced in the direction of the sun, surprised that it was peeking through the clouds after the storm last night. Though he hadn't noticed, he bet it had been cloudy most of the morning. He took note of the sun's position in the sky and estimated it would be noon in about three hours. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the salt of the ocean hanging in the air, and a fragmented peace began to settle over his soul…

"Why don't I come here more often?" The toushin asked aloud, allowing his elbows to support his upper body as he leaned back against the sand.

The response was immediate and came via a flash of memory. The flash had been so quick that if he'd had his eyes open, he'd have missed it completely. But when he identified the subject of said memory in his mind, Yusuke wished his eyes had been open. His heart clenched with the fresh wound of betrayal, just as he became aware of that familiar box burning against his thigh through the denim of his jeans.

"Why the hell did I bring that thing with me?" Yusuke growled, his mind trying desperately to ward off the memory of feeling Keiko's warm lips against his own…

He desired to forget all traces of _that_ memory…of the only time she had ever kissed him of her own accord...not because she hadto (as with the kiss of life that brought him back the first time he died). He'd just returned from the Makai, and he'd listened to her scream at the dying sun that she wouldn't wait any longer. She pounced on him once she heard him tell her she wouldn't have to wait anymore. And he could still feel the soft mounds of her breasts pushing against his chest…the way her legs clamped around his waist…how she pushed him against the sand. And he remembered that there was no fire behind that kiss…he had felt nothing from her…nothing passionate _for_ her. Perhaps, the latter was yet one more reason he longed to forget.

_Even then, I somehow knew she didn't want to marry me… _Yusuke admitted in his mind.

"But did I want to marry her?" Yusuke whispered, opening his eyes and moving his head to the side.

His gaze landed on the doves again, still engrossed in their skittish game of not getting caught by the waves. His earlier question came to mind about the birds being true to their natures. The question he couldn't answer then seemed one he could answer in light of this new one.

"They dance their parts because they don't want to go against their nature…because they _**can't**_ go against it. And me…even if I go against mine…" Yusuke shot to his feet, not even daring to finish that sentence, for he just wasn't ready to accept the truth yet…

Yusuke allowed anger to pool in his gut because that was something he _could_ deal with. Thrusting a hand in the pocket containing the ring box, he wrenched it out and ripped the tiny silver band from its comfortable prison. Tossing the box aside, the toushin looked down at the piece of jewelry in his palm, eyeing the emerald adorning the top of the ring, his glance soon finding the words he had engraved on the inside of the band. They read: _Forever yours, forever mine._

A feral rumble resounded in his chest, his Mazoku markings appearing on his face. He positioned his arm behind him, soon enough launching the ring airbourne. He let the rumble turn into a growl, smirking when the metal plunked with a splash into the depths of the ocean. He felt as if a weight had been lifted…a chain had been broken…at such a simple act. With that _thing_ gone, maybe…just maybe…he could be free…from the judgment that befell those who weren't rich…those who were considered worthless…those who weren't good enough for Keiko.

But that feeling of freedom only lasted a second before he was overcome with guilt. He had to find it! That ring was the only thing that symbolized he could amount to something! He worked so fucking hard for it…

His markings disappearing, Yusuke ripped his jeans and t-shirt off of him and threw them on the shore. He plowed headfirst into the waves, barely noting their warm caresses against his skin. He swam straight for the spot where he chucked the ring, his heart frantic, his eyes blurred and burning from the salt water. He screamed when his foot scathed a jagged rock, sending bubbles up around him. Losing all his breath from that noiseless scream, Yusuke had to hurry to the surface for air.

_Damn it! I'll never find it at this rate!_ The toushin cursed silently.

Just as he was about to dive under again, he heard the yell of a familiar voice…a voice he wanted nothing to do with.

"Yusuke! Thank goodness! I knew I'd find you at Genkai's beach…" Why the hell was _she_ here?

Yusuke didn't turn to face Keiko, hoping she was just a figment of his imagination. He held himself up by treading water, suddenly realizing he was above his head. Had he thrown the ring that far? The distance didn't seem so far when he stood ashore…

"Yusuke? Don't you hear me?" He heard a hint of worry in Keiko's voice, in addition to that usual annoyance with him for not doing something the way she wanted him to.

He chose to continue ignoring her.

"Damn you, Yusuke! I know you're still angry, but do you have to pretend I don't exist? I came to say—"

He turned in the water when her upset words abruptly halted.

What he saw sent him racing back toward the shore line, heedless of his nudity, but he couldn't seem to move fast enough.

A very tall, broad shouldered man held Keiko tight to his chest, one of his bulky arms crushing her waist against him. Keiko gave Yusuke the biggest eyes he'd ever seen…eyes that screamed disbelief and even _betrayal_. Those eyes stopped him in his tracks in the shallowest part of the sea, the waves still calmly ebbing against his feet. In numbing shock, he could only watch how the man took a rag to Keiko's nose and how she sagged against his chest just seconds afterwards. Who the hell was this bastard? What did the guy want with her? And why…why did the man look so familiar? He knew he'd seen that brutish size somewhere before…and that blue hair…that x-shaped scar between those ever furious eyes. _That x-shaped scar…_

"Bui? What the fuck are you doing with Keiko!" Yusuke thundered that last question as if it were a command, finding that he could suddenly move again.

"Here." That rough baritone voice reached his ears.

Something black hurtled toward his face, and, in that split second he took to catch the rectangular object, Bui and Keiko were gone, a sucking, whirling whush, then pop—the unmistakable sound of a portal opening and closing—in their wake.

x.X.x.X.x

Splotches of red and a sheen of sweat began to appear on the back of a most pale curve of neck. Despite it being partially cloudy, the mid-morning summer sun found a way to shine down upon this piece of delicate flesh…delicate because its owner possessed a grave sensitivity to direct and prolonged exposure to heat sources. There were certain ethnicities of humans who lived with but a shadow of this creature's sensitivity. These humans burned easily and could not withstand more than fifteen to thirty minutes of direct sunlight at a time. However, the creature was not human; she was koorimie, an ice maiden of the Glacial Island (Hyouga) suspended—and isolated—in Makai's northbound skies. And this koorimie was too engrossed in her current task to worry about the sunburn she would surely have in a little while.

Yukina all but groped the soft flesh of yet another plump tomato. These fruits fascinated the koorimie, and she was determined to create a tasty soup for supper that evening. Their harvest, as well as the other "fruits" she picked, would fulfill a great purpose: the happiness of the wily Kurama. She just_ knew_ he'd love that _his_ babies were going to aid in the masterpiece of her famous home-made soup that _he_ would eat and then proclaim his undying love for…

_Day dreaming again…why is it always about _him_? I don't think he even notices I'm breathing when we're in the same room… _Yukina frowned at her thoughts, coming back to reality when she plucked the last tomato she'd need for her soup.

What felt like a sheet of bee stings flared across the back of her neck as she stood with her basket of "fruits." It was at that moment that she realized her mistake. With a soft groan and a wince each step she took toward the shrine's back door, Yukina found herself wishing to scream colorful adjectives at anything that moved. Though, all she did was bite her tongue, so as not to disturb Genkai-sama. And for this consideration, she earned a bloody tongue…

_Why didn't I cover my neck? _Yukina cried in her mind.

Indeed why. She remembered her head and ears with a white bandana and her arms with the long sleeves of a white cotton shirt…and even her legs and feet with jeans and boots.

Upon reaching the door, Yukina gave a quick glance back at Yusuke's clothing on the line. Looking at them—they were probably dry by now—allowed her to stall her entrance, if only by second or two. She swallowed the blood, willing it to stop flowing, even though that action helped little. Sighing, the koorimie opened the door and prayed the Master wouldn't be in the kitchen—to which the backdoor was connected.

Genkai WAS in the kitchen, only face down on the floor. The sight of the Master caused Yukina to drop her basket, her "fruits" rolling in every direction across the floor. The koorimie stumbled to Genkai's body.

_Is she still alive? _Yukina thought, her heart clenching.

The koorimie's fingers found a slow, but steady pulse, and she breathed a sigh of relief. At this motion, Yukina's glance caught the sight of a red feathered dart sticking out of Genkai's back.

_Someone's in the shrine, and they _shouldn't_ be here! _That was her thought before she heard the whiz of the dart and felt its sting amplify the pain of the sunburn on the flesh of her neck…

And the last, somewhat hazy image she recalled before passing out was of a figure above her, who appeared to be bald, in a dark brown robe, picking her up and carrying her through a portal.

x.X.x.X.x

Kuwabara grumped as his huge hands met with scalding, soapy dishwater. Ignoring the burning, he grasped a rag and proceeded to scrub a rather obnoxious plate coated with dried peanut butter and oatmeal.

_Ew! How can sis eat that crap? I don't care if she's pregnant or not. That's nasty!_ Kuwabara's thought only made him scrub harder, wanting more than anything to be done with this filthy chore.

He just wanted to finish studying for his Zoology test, which was Monday morning bright and early at the university. But no, his sister just _had_ to have the dishes done "right this instant"! When she stomped her feet and raised her fists at the start of his protest, he decided that doing them was his best—and safest—option. His sister was scary and violent enough already, but with her being pregnant, she was terrifying and downright sadistic if she was pissed. And keeping her happy was a pain in the ass!

Kuwabara felt like he was going insane, and stupid Urameshi never answered the phone, so he could arrange to take out his frustration with his fists on the dumb Mazoku. But it just wasn't Urameshi…Kurama and Keiko were always too busy with something or another to give him the time of day as well. He saw Yukina often enough, but how could he _ever_ trouble his beautiful, sweet love with his complaining? Genkai would listen to him and then beat the crap out of him via her "special" vent training; he wasn't so sure about that…

Eikichi's mewl caught Kuwabara's attention, causing him to pause in his fierce scrubbing and look down at his precious, little calico. His dark eyes warmed at her sweetness, a soft smile lighting up his handsome face. That smile turned into a grin when the cat began to purr and rub up against his leg.

"Sorry, girl, but I can't pet ya with wet hands. 'Sides I don't think ya'd like that too much." He chuckled when Eikichi responded with an affirmative meow and sauntered out of the kitchen.

Shaking his head a bit, Kuwabara went back to his task, only to jump at the loud crash in the living room. His first instinct was to bring his hands up in front of his face. He was so used to his sis attacking him that he automatically went on the defensive when he heard such noises at home. But when no fist slammed into his stomach, he dropped his hands, looking around quite puzzled. Was he imagining things?

"Kuwabara! Save me!" Kuwabara blinked at that shrieking voice and then raised an eyebrow upon seeing Koenma's teenage form flailing in abject terror toward him, his eyes widening at the sight of his sister rampaging behind the prince, a shot gun in her hands.

Kuwabara paled and nearly screamed himself, for his sister resembled a red faced, seething, shrilling banshee after its prey, ready to devour that poor soul and trap said soul straight into hell…for all eternity. Or maybe staring down Hiei's black dragon before one went to hell was a more accurate description. Either way, Kuwabara didn't want to be in Shizuru's line of fire at the moment…

"Kazuma, move." His sister's command stopped his breath from leaving his lungs; she was enraged…he'd never her voice sound so dark, so threatening, so…Hiei-ish, even when she was shrieking at him and beating him up.

"I SAID move, damn it!" Shizuru growled, stepping closer.

Kuwabara blinked again, realizing he hadn't complied the first time. He made to do so, but Koenma's shivering form, cowering behind him stopped him from moving aside. The guy was really scared. He had to wonder what the prince did to piss Shizuru off…

Steeling himself and knowing he'd pay for this later, Kuwabara glared his sister down.

"I know your hormones are all screwy because of the baby, sis, but do ya have to go attacking the few people who do come over?" Kuwabara kept his voice calm and rational as he asked his question to Shizuru.

"That wimpy asshole behind you is NOT welcome in this home! I'm going to blow his brains out! Now move!" Shizuru thundered taking another step toward them.

"Um, ya can't kill a death god with a shot gun, sis…" Kuwabara responded, but it was the wrong thing to say because Shizuru screamed her battle cry before barreling toward them.

The young human shut his eyes and prepared for his sister's impact…but it never came. He opened his eyes and nearly fell over at the sight…How had Koenma moved so quickly when he was _just_ cowering behind Kuwabara?

Koenma held Shizuru close to his body, and she was weeping in the shelter the prince made for her with his arms. The prince turned to Kuwabara, giving him a sad, guilty smile, almost as if Koenma was silently saying "I'm sorry for causing her tears."

"What's goin' on here?" Kuwabara heard himself ask, his heart shuddering with each wail that came from his sister's lips, with each tear that fell.

"It's complicated, and we don't have time to go into that matter right now. Some terrible things have happened already, and only more of these things will continue to happen. You and Shizuru are desperately needed to help stop them. I wish I could explain more, but we need to go this instant." Right as the prince finished his rushed explanation, a blue swirling portal opened up behind them.

Koenma picked Shizuru up and walked through the portal, expecting the younger Kuwabara to follow after him.

_So much for studying…and dishes…and normal human things. _Kuwabara thought as he sighed and did as the prince anticipated, praying to the gods that the worlds weren't ending and wondering why the hell Urameshi wasn't with Koenma if the situation was so bad already.

As the swirl of energy sealed behind him, Kuwabara was only faintly aware that the red string binding his soul to Yukina's had started to fray in the middle.

x.X.x.X.x

_Saturday morning (Ningenkai's time), at Tourin's capital, in Makai..._

Darkness. All consuming darkness everywhere. There was no end to this blackness, and it was cold. So cold. The cold that burned, that seared. The cold darkness that died to something so black and lifeless that it left one's soul completely empty…

In the farthest reaches of himself, Hiei knew he was asleep…dreaming the same thing all over again…the dream in which he couldn't see a single thing, yet feel this cold, dark emptiness pervading his every pore to his very soul. He never knew why this was. He never knew _where_ this was until Mukuro appeared in the darkness, and the blackness would dissipate…the cold would retreat. But…the emptiness somehow grew as his dream returned to that day he freed Mukuro from her hate.

His sight would start to blacken again as she held his broken body against her own. He stared up at the mortal crimson of the Makai sky, wondering when the emptiness would consume him…_or if it might ever leave him_. His chin rested against Mukuro's shoulder as he slipped into darkness and away from her. He thought he had found where he belonged in those arms…in his defeat that day. But the darkness took him again, and he would _still_ be lost and empty…his fate in this life. Or so he had once believed about the message of this recurring dream.

"Here it comes." The dragon wielder murmured to himself.

A bright blast of energy dispersed the darkness and, strangely, some of his emptiness, too.

Hiei found his eyes following a path toward the source of said blast, and, there, he would see Yusuke giving him the stupidest grin.

"I'm not late again, am I?" The Detective sheepishly asked.

Hiei snorted and rose to his feet, making his way toward the toushin. The walk was always so long, yet he could never force himself to rush. He'd just walk and stare into those deep, brown eyes that held the secret to how he would be fulfilled…the secret to where he belonged.

Once standing in front of Yusuke, he'd raise his un-bandaged hand to cup the boy's chin.

"Aren't you always late, Detective?" Hiei whispered.

Then, that was where the dream ended, and this time was no different.

Hiei opened his eyes, growling. He always woke up at that part, bereft of the secrets he had every right to know. He hated it! But he hated Yusuke even more for being there in his dream. He hated it that the bastard was in Ningenkai blissfully unaware of the silent torture he put Hiei through…blissfully unaware that the human bitch was whoring herself to any woman wild enough to try and tame her.

Mukuro's spies in Ningenkai wouldn't dare provide false information—though he knew they only reported certain things to Mukuro, leaving him left out of the loop, in spite of the fact that his rank was higher than theirs—unless they desired their lives to be forfeit. And not only that, Hatoko and Naname were loyal to the death for Mukuro. Lovers had a tendency to cling against all logic to whom they held dear, even heartless, conniving wenches such as those two…

_Fucking toushin…why the hell aren't you here yet? I know that meddlesome, so called "neutral" fox has warned you that your precious kingdom is under siege, and Bui has surely bagged your bitch and given you my message by now. What the hell is keeping you? _Hiei demanded of Yusuke in his mind, suddenly grinning maniacally when he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. _Maybe I should have let you know about the fun your vassal and I have been having in your absence…_

Ebon spikes barely moved as Hiei's crimson eyes sparkled with sadistic glee, his head jerking back somewhat as his cackles lashed through the darkness of the room.

_I can guarantee his torture would move your ass to come for him and your throne and rip you wide awake from your blissful ignorance!_ His wicked laughter died to silence at the conclusion of his inward tirade before continuing it out loud, "Come be the hero, Detective! Come see if you can win _this_ war!"

His bellowing war cry echoed throughout the room that was the heart of the Tourin palace…the heart of its desert kingdom. He had conquered Tourin's heart so he could bleed it dry…for vengeance of Mukuro's kidnapping by its idiotic, and somehow inherently lucky, nobles and because its neglectful king (AN: Yusuke) obsessed over a human bitch that made the boy deny his Mazoku side. But most of all, for a reason Hiei'd never say aloud, so he could steal his secrets back—secrets that were bound in the Detective's eyes. This room…this throne Hiei perched himself upon…this kingdom…this _heart_…it was all Hiei's until Yusuke killed him for it, and that was _if_ the boy could—no, if the boy _would_ do it.

Another devilish smile spread across Hiei's face as he uncrossed his legs and let them dangle above the ground. His grin became wider as he leaned forward in the throne seat and sadism lit his crimson eyes once more. His weight was carried by the handle of his sword, for it rested between his legs, the point of the blade biting against the floor.

"You still alive, fool?" His question feigned concern with something sickly sweet like that of the kiss of a viper's forked tongue before it sank its deadly fangs into one's veins.

The barest scrape of metal against stone was his answer.

"Good." Hiei replied before another peel of twisted laughter escaped his throat.

When the laughter died again, Hiei leaned back up, taking his torso's weight off his sword.

"Do you want to writhe in agony or will, or will you reveal to me where you've hidden Mukuro?" The fire youkai questioned, offering the battered fool an option of implied mercy, though he would not truly be so kind as to oblige the vassal if the fool divulged the location to which Mukuro was taken; the fool would've undoubtedly confessed to high crimes against Mukuro and the kingdom Alaric then.

"I have 500,000 men waiting for me to give the signal for Tourin's destruction. They surround the capital as I speak. My men will not stop there. They will go out into the surrounding area. They will pillage and burn every last corner of Tourin to the ground. Why withhold Mukuro's whereabouts to save a few asinine conspirators, instead of giving up the information to save a nation whose citizens are innocent? What would your _lord_ say? What would the _hero_ suggest if he were here now?" Hiei asked, his voice laced with an undertone of the terror to come if his wishes weren't complied with soon.

The dragon wielder received no answer.

"Your loss, fool, but let us proceed. Your pain awaits you and your stupidity." Hiei sneered, snapping his fingers and flooding the room with flame.

There, prostrated before Hiei a few feet away on a huge, gray stone slab angled at exactly 90 degrees and strapped to said stone with razor sharp, energy binding wires, the bloody, mangled form of the toushin's second in command was on display like some grotesque work of art.

Hiei walked up to Hokushin's body, jabbing the edge of his sword into what was supposed to be the demon's side. He relished in the strangled scream that rang through the room and hummed pleasantly through his own body. The exaction of torture was almost…orgasmic for the hi youkai. It was an art…a creative process drenched in the majesty of blood and agony. Hiei jerked the sword out, laughing like a delighted child who just received a token of love from its parents. The scream became impossibly louder, busting a chandelier and mirror somewhere in the room…and the scream only continued to get louder until it died out completely.

_Must have got a kidney…_ Hiei chuckled inwardly, amusement in his eyes.

"Lord Hiei! Look…" Hiei growled as he turned to punish the idiot responsible for ruining his fun…only to gape at what the demon held dangling in his hands.

"Kirin, where the fuck is the rest of her!" Hiei yelled, rage beginning to override his senses, his jagan opening and starting to glow beneath the white cloth covering his forehead…the dragon would soon wake for vengeance... "And I thought I told you NOT to kill anyone until I give the go ahead, yet now you carry one of the heads of Tourin's four elite generals."

Hiei's eyes weren't on the aforementioned head, but on the other one…the one that caused his ire to rear high a monstrous blaze…the head of she who was the commander of Alaric: Mukuro.

_Seitei…_ A broken whisper echoed in his mind's ear…a whisper that wasn't Hiei's own.

This drew his attention from staring at Mukuro's good eye, an expression of eternal shock marring her imperfectly beautiful face; Mukuro was caught by surprise when she was beheaded. His gaze found that of the youkai behind him on the slab…those dark eyes the only thing he could recognize from Hokushin's body.

_The name of your co-conspirator, ne?_ Quiet and deadly, Hiei's voice pervaded Hokushin's mind.

The answer he received was not one he expected, but it was enough to cause his jagan to scream in rage, his dragon to flare with the desire to consume…

Hokushin sent him a telepathic bout of sadistic laughter mimicking Hiei's own just a little while ago, and then said through that mental link, _This "war" is done, and _you_ are its fool._

_We'll just see about that! _Hiei roared in the other's mind before plunging his sword through Hokushin's heart.

x.X.x.X.x

_**End: Chapter Three: Of War and Love  
Next: Chapter Four: Of Life and Death**_

x.X.x.X.x

_To be continued…_

x.X.x.X.x

End A/Ns: 12/28/11: I did a few more edits than in the other chapters. I was really irritated with some of the language in this chapter. But don't worry it shouldn't change the story, at least that I'm not aware of. This is generally a...wierd twisted messed up story anyway... Eh Will come back later to put footnotes. Gotta find the energy first though... I'll be putting up chapter 4 really soon!


	4. Chapter Four: Of Life and Death Revised

Dis/claimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters as that claim belongs to the magnificent Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, but I'll claim what is mine when I need to do so. For example, the OCs Hatoko and Naname—they are now major villains (I didn't exactly intend for that to happen). Also, this chapter has a flower called Adima, that I believe isn't actually a real one, except apparently in Tourin...or this story I mean.  
General Summary: _Living someone else's life for someone else's sake finally takes its toll on Yusuke. When the fragile threads of this lie he lives unravels at the seams, how will he keep himself from falling apart? The answers lie in the phantom flames of his dreams._  
Warning(s): Angst. Varying and, perhaps, strange writing styles such as stream of consciousness. _V__ery_ light implications of het. Mentions of yaoi and yuri this chapter, but no lemon/lime scenes. Character death (you already know about it if you've read previous chapters). Some torture. Suspense. Darker themes. War/Politics. Multiple character viewpoints. AU-ish. Profanity. Any other warnings will be mentioned in this area as they appear.  
Rating: Mature to NC-17.  
Author's Notes: Ah hell there's so _much _to say, so I won't say anything. I'll let you come to me if you have questions or something. I tried to have this chapter up by Xmas, but I, at least, have it up by New Years Eve and I'm a couple days early too! So Happy New Year everyone. Please enjoy the story.

- Yo

_Edit 12/28/11:_ Please see the end of the chapter for my author's notes about why I've cut the last section, which was in the previous version of this chapter.

x.X.x.X.x

Fractured: Phantom Flames  
Chapter Four: Of Life and Death (Revised)

By Yo's Subordinate, Finished/Revised 12/28/11, WC: 4803

x.X.x.X.x  
x.X.x.X.x

_Thursday morning (Ningenkai time), at Tourin's Capital, Makai..._

Dark eyes swept over the endless sand, dune-like towers spiraling up sporadically across the landscape. As lifeless, as barren, as the sight may have been to an outsider, there was life here in the desert kingdom of Tourin. He knew the dune towers contained Tourin's inhabitants, and a kingdom certainly couldn't exist without a people. His eyes, then, clouded with a fondness he rarely let show in the company of others. Life was movement, and he found that in the wind's breath, which stirred the sand and brewed the occasional storm. Life was also color, and it was painted with the bloody sky slashing across the tans and browns of their land. Life was also energy, and, in Tourin, lightning sparked across the desert in random intervals. Tourin had Her scattered oases, and they gave Her life. Hokushin loved this land, and he knew that he would die for Her when his time came.

Absently, he rubbed his fingers across the rough hewn stone at the edge of the circular window from which he gazed. He was able to draw a small measure of peace from the scenery, especially when everything around him was chaos. He would escape to his study to find his center again and to remind himself of his purpose. To serve Tourin. Sometimes the burden was too much, but he would never let the weight he carried hold him down for long. Tourin's young king was away, and Her former Lord was gone in all but spirit. But he was entrusted with Her care while Lord Yusuke was in Ningenkai—it was a burden that he gladly carried. Still, sometimes he needed respite.

Hokushin turned his back to the window, his dark brown robe flowing with the movement. His eyes found the red haired, green eyed friend of Lord Yusuke staring back at him with an unreadable expression. This man housed the silver haired Youko Kurama. Hokushin took in Kurama's strange attire, something humans called a suit. The man was beautiful, but not really his taste. However, the hundreds of tomes on the shelves behind the kitsune seemed to make the man stand out in stark relief in Hokushin's study—darker, earthen tones did tend to clash with the vitality of fires and forests. Hokushin had a feeling the man would stand out anywhere. Kurama sat behind his desk, the man's elegant, pale hands clasped together on the desk's surface, because Hokushin had preferred to stand for their meeting.

"How may I...help Gandara's ambassador? Or are you here with business as Lord Yusuke's comrade?" Hokushin opened the floor, fishing for the role he would need to play in their discussion.

"Both, but Gandara is not to know I was here," was the kitsune's calm reply.

The monk was silent, instinctively knowing things were about to go to hell. He stiffened, becoming tense, bracing himself.

"You have heard of Mukuro's current state, correct?"

"Yes, but what inhabitant of Makai has not? She has been gone for nearly a month, and there are rumors floating about that she was kidnapped. Such news could not stay secret." Hokushin answered, tilting his head some to the side, wondering what Lord Mukuro had to do with anything.

"Hiei suspects Tourin, and more specifically, you and the other three generals. He has received information that he believes is reliable. An inside source, informants of Alaric. Informants of Mukuro's inner circle." The fox said, leaning forward some, his eyes glinting with something...odd. "He means to wage war on Tourin if Mukuro is not returned, and, perhaps, even if she is."

"That's preposterous. He can search all of Tourin, and he'll not find her. What could we possibly gain by kidnapping Lord Mukuro? And why specifically Touou, Seitei, Nankai, and myself? His informants are obviously traitors to Alaric if the information is coming from Lord Mukuro's most trusted. False accusations in and of themselves will bring about war." Hokushin hissed, stepping forward. "Tourin's name, and thus Her Lord's, will not be tarnished with such lies. _I _won't allow it."

"You share my suspicion that Alaric has traitors." Kurama stated sitting back in the chair. "But I can't see why the traitors would single Tourin's generals out, unless their target was..."

"Lord Yusuke." Hokushin finished.

"The traitors must count on Hiei marching on Tourin. He doesn't even know he's a pawn in their plan...playing into their trap. In this way, they're twisting Hiei's unfailing loyalty to Mukuro, turning it into a weakness." Kurama explained, a sigh leaving his lips, "But _why_? And how does Yusuke fit into their plans? I can't complete the puzzle they've created."

"But Lord Hiei and Lord Yusuke are comrades...would he really make an enemy of his friend?" Hokushin pondered turning his gaze back toward the scene outside the circular window.

"Hiei...has not been...himself in recent months."

"You mean he's not of sound mind?"

"Take this." Kurama slid something across the desk top, his hand lingering only a second over it before revealing a small blue whistle.

"What is it?"

"It will allow you to summon Yusuke's spirit beast, perhaps the only thing capable of shielding Tourin from Hiei's dragon." Kurama answered, continuing, "Because he _will_ come, and I believe you only have mere hours to prepare."

"How...does it work?" Hokushin hesitated, indicating the whistle. "The beast is in Ningenkai. And if Lord Hiei declares war, he will surely bring soldiers tearing in his wake."

"The sound of the whistle rings across Reikai energy vibrations, specifically those connected to Yusuke's spirit beast. And, yes, he will. Enki may be able to help with that. I also caution you to use the whistle only as a last resort." Kurama said standing.

"Why are you...doing this? Helping us? Lord Hiei is as much your comrade as he is Lord Yusuke's. Besides, Gandara has never seen eye-to-eye with Tourin." Hokushin could only begin to guess the fox demon's motives...

"Why indeed." Kurama evaded, walking toward the door.

"Give Lord Yusuke a message please: _Young Master, while I can handle most that comes Tourin's way without your presence, I cannot command our forces against Alaric. You must return as soon as possible._" Hokushin spoke to the back of the fox's head. "Whatever your reasons, Tourin gives her thanks."

Kurama didn't answer as he exited Hokushin's study. The monk knew his message would be delivered, but he didn't know if Lord Yusuke would return in time.

_What a pointless mess. _Hokushin thought, walking over to his window.

He would be calm. Tourin had endured worse and survived. She would survive, even if he did not.

Hokushin felt Touou before he heard the youkai clear his throat behind him.

"Set out for Ningenkai at once. You are to capture the ice maiden Yukina at the shrine where Lord Yusuke's Master resides. Use a tranquilizer dart with a sedative, nothing more, nothing less. She is our failsafe. Even if Lord Hiei has gone mad, he will stop if his twin is in the line of fire. Make sure you are not seen or sensed." Hokushin commanded.

"Yes, sir." And the demon disappeared.

Hokushin suddenly felt very tired, as he looked back toward the whistle. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he soon opened them again and grabbed the whistle. He would order Nankai to hide and use the whistle as a last resort. He also needed to recall Seitei from his mission on the northeastern border and to contact Lord Enki.

_I wonder why I trust the word of a kitsune...especially that one._ The monk thought to himself, walking toward Nankai's quarters. _Perhaps, he has just as much at stake as we do?_

Hokushin didn't know the answer, but he did know Tourin wasn't going down without a fight. Lord Yusuke would be furious with him for taking Yukina hostage. Perhaps, he would never even forgive him. But in war there were no rules, save one: survive by whatever means necessary. And Tourin _would_ live on, no matter what he had to do.

_Don't abandon your birthright when Tourin needs you most, Young Master. _That was his only prayer, if one could even call it such. _Lord Raizen entrusted Her to you and so I must...believe in you as well._

x.X.x.X.x

_Saturday morning (Ningenkai time), at Tourin's Capital, Makai..._

_This "war" is done, and _you _are its fool._ Following with a mental mimic of the hi youkai's twisted laughter, Hokushin responded these words with the last of his strength; he knew enraging the demon would make his demise a reality.

The monk had tried everything he could to reason with Lord Hiei. The demon would not hear of or believe in his or the other generals' innocence...of Tourin's innocence. All his words fell on deaf ears. He had no idea how much time had passed, but there was still no sign of Lord Yusuke or Touou and the ice maiden. He was _not_ even sure Enki's sorcerers were in place around Tourin to paralyze 500,000 men. He was certain of little, except that he wasn't going to submit. He would _not_ lie.

He couldn't stand the thought of Lord Yusuke's name being dragged through the mud or Tourin's might and glory, past or not, being stained with false accusations. Hokushin had no idea who took and murdered Lord Mukuro, but if he could hazard a guess, the culprits were traitors to Alaric...the same traitors who made sure Seitei met her same fate. The general had died for nothing...

Hokushin had already voiced his suspicions to the demon, that Tourin was framed, that someone—Alaric's traitors—wanted to bring about _more than_ just war, that Lord Hiei was just playing right into their hands. They had even come to blows before he was bound. The idiot youkai was determined to prove Hokushin's guilt, and that meant "interrogation."

But no matter how much the bastard dug his blade into his body, shredding, dissecting him, Hokushin would not give in. He'd endure the fiery agony with clenched teeth, all the blood drained from his body, every last organ taken out or diced to pieces, his youki locked away making him physically helpless...anything, any _hell_...he'd endure it all a thousand times over and then some before he'd ever submit to the hi youkai's will. He'd never betray or dishonor Lord Raizen's legacy. Hokushin would be loyal to a memory, a fledgling boy-king hell bent on running from his birth right, a desert country only a skeleton of Her former power...

He'd watched Tourin fade for decades, loving Her throughout and without reservation, and if he was willing to stand by Her in Life, then he sure as hell would do the same in death.

However pointless this entire fiasco was, Kurama was right. Lord Hiei was also just a shadow of his former self. What was left of Yusuke's comrade was just a tiny, flickering flame beating somewhere deep...locked away tight inside the hi youkai. At least, it seemed that way. The being seething before him was nothing like that Hiei, if Lord Yusuke's Reikai Tantei stories were anything to go by. He found it terribly sad...that the demon's honor had been so twisted by his unfailing loyalty to Lord Mukuro...that losing her could drive him over that knife's edge Hokushin suspected the hi youkai had already been teetering upon, into insanity. What was even worse, Hokushin knew he wouldn't be able to hate the demon _because_ of it. Of all things, he understood unfailing loyalty. To die understanding the man who killed him...he was pathetic...

Not even five hours after the fox demon left from their meeting, Hokushin received word that Hiei and his men were ten miles outside of Tourin's capital...

_We'll just see about that!_ was the fire demon's only warning before the blade pierced his heart.

In that final moment, with the hi youkai's murderous, bloody gaze bearing down on him with such black hatred, the jagan pulsing, throbbing, the violet-onyx energy tearing from the demon's form...with Lord Hiei strangely frozen in place...Hokushin wanted to laugh at the irony...and couldn't. Instead, he sputtered out, coughing blood, "Phoe...nix..." The hi youkai seemed to pay the word no mind jerking the blade out of Hokushin's chest...

Tourin's second-in-command died thinking of Nankai and the whistle. His last breath was taken in and exhaled with embers of hope. For Tourin. _Always for Tourin._

x.X.x.X.x

_Ningenkai..._

All Yusuke could seem to do was gape at the spot where Bui and Keiko disappeared, unable to comprehend it. That couldn't have just happened. He had to be imagining Keiko showing up to yell at him some more, that he chucked the wedding ring into the ocean, that _Bui—_of all the freakin' demons!—showed up and swooped up Keiko like a sack of potatoes and put some rag thing to her nose! Nope, that didn't happen. Definitely not. He didnn't have some black-brick thing in his hand either. Bui most certainly did not throw it at him. Nope. He, Yusuke Urameshi, was going certifiably insane, imagining things that were not there, that did not exist...

"Yusuke! Snap out of it! And put some pants on for kami's sake!"

A very distinctly oar-shaped object connected with the back of his head and knocked him face-first onto the ground. The crap in his mouth tasted like sand, and the lump swelling on his head had Botan's name written all over it. This time he found he couldn't just dismiss such incriminating evidence as being part of his imagination. His head was throbbing.

Turning his face to the side and splitting out the sand, Yusuke stared at the ugly, black, rectangular block thing—what the hell was it?—in his outstretched hand. So it was real. Bui did take his fianc—Bui really did take Keiko. Oh shit.

"Keiko's been fucking kidnapped!" He yelled, up on his feet instantly and racing toward his discarded jeans on the shore.

"Yes, Yusuke, but she has to wait for a moment. Hand me that black thing when you get your pants on." It was damn weird having Botan as his voice of reason...usually that was Keiko or Kurama. Occasionally Genkai.

After he pulled up the metal zipper, he turned to the blue haired ferry girl, who was holding out her hand. Yusuke gave her the object without complaint.

Botan dropped the brick thing on the sand and rammed her oar straight down on it...cracking it in half. Violet-black mist rose up from the broken object and felt oddly like Hiei's youki signature.

"_If you're hearing this, then, not only have I seized Tourin's palace, but your human as well. Fight me for your kingdom and her freedom, and come with the intent to kill, or I'll destroy everything precious to you."_ Hiei's voice growled out, his face nowhere to be found in the mist.

"What. The. Fuck. Has the whole goddamn world gone mad or what! I've had the worse off-days in the history of off-days...Keiko dumps me and turns out to be a lesbian and then she gets freakin' taken by Bui right in front of my eyes...and Hiei's gone apeshit...and ugh can anything—"

Botan whacked him on the head again, stopping him in mid-rant.

"Get a grip, Yusuke. Much more than that has happened. Genkai was attacked and Yukina was taken. And all hell is breaking loose in not just Makai, but also in Reikai. You're very much needed at the moment, so _please_ get your head out of your ass and go to Makai!" Botan's furious magenta eyes bore holes straight through him. "NOW!"

"Jeesh! I'm goin'. Wait...Grandma? Yukina? Guh..."

"Yusuke..." He could actually hear the ferry girl's teeth grinding against each other.

"Damnit." He cursed raising his hand to focus his energy to open a portal to Tourin's outskirts; he concentrated hard on desert sand, dune spirals and bloody sky.

With the barrier down, it was easier to travel between worlds, but with Botan getting Koenma's permission to teach Yusuke how to create portals with his own energy, inter-world traversing was only that much easier. He just hadn't in awhile.

Dropping his hands, the portal swirling in front of him, Yusuke gave Botan one last scrutinizing gaze over his shoulder.

"Genkai will be fine, and Yukina and Keiko will be found. Don't think so much because you're horrible at it. Just do what you do best." Botan encouraged, giving him a soulful smile.

_Why couldn't I have fallen for her instead?_ Yusuke frowned, not liking where that thought was going, quickly shaking his head of it and walking forward.

_Did he just say Keiko is a lesbian?_ Botan thought as the portal disappeared behind the boy.

She didn't get a chance to ponder the question because the most terrible, ear bleeding screech suddenly had her down in the sand.

And then nothing.

Soon enough, though, Puu's keening cries echoed on the heels of whatever that awful sound was. She glanced up just as the giant, blue phoenix disappeared through a tear in the sky that quickly sealed itself after his departure.

Standing up, she quickly brushed her pink kimono off. Her gaze caught something black while she was in mid-motion. Curious, she walked over and picked the little box up. Opening it and seeing an empty slot for a ring, she felt tears come to her eyes...and not the good kind. Yusuke must have tried to finally propose to Keiko... _That's what he was going on about. Too much of everything at once..._

"Oh, Yusuke..." Botan whispered, closing her eyes.

She clutched the box to her chest with one hand and got on her oar with the other, heading straight back to the shrine to see after Genkai.

_This has been a hellish few days for everyone. _She thought, opening her eyes, not even bothering to blink away the teardrops.

x.X.x.X.x

_Makai..._

Green eyes scanned the desert terrain intently, searching, seeking for a blur of brown or a peek of teal. For any sign that they'd come back from Ningenkai. For a little over a day the fox had been watching, hiding, waiting for the monk to show his face with Yukina in his arms. He'd never strayed too far from Tourin's outer palace walls in that time. Circling, escaping being spotted by the Alaric soldiers, doubling back over and over again...he wondered when the last time was that he'd felt this level of mental fatigue. Kurama couldn't remember, but he was _not_ fond of it.

After his meeting with Hokushin two days ago, he had lingered a little longer in the corridors, his ears catching Hokushin's order to capture Yukina. He had a reason to be more than "nuetral" now. The fool. That wouldn't stop Hiei. It would only hasten Tourin's destruction...the fire demon might snap in such a way no one could bring him back if something were to happen to the koorimie.

Kurama left the Makai briefly yesterday morning to get Hokushin's message to Yusuke and returned as quickly as possible, hoping he hadn't missed them. In the two hours he'd been gone, the aid from Enki had finally come. Eight youkai sorcerers with the ability to paralyze—in a way, so as not to kill Hiei's men—by lightning attacks in massive waves. He had no idea where the Makai King found them, but they now surrounded the soldiers, who seemed none the wiser. They were strategically placed in a circle around the edge of the capital.

The fox demon's back brushed the wall as he thought about Yusuke, Hiei, Tourin, Alaric, Yukina, Mukuro...Koenma. The Reikai prince—supposed-to-be-king—was now a refugee of Gandara. Everything had happened so fast that even _he_ could barely keep up. What was that human saying? Everything was going to hell in a hand basket tied with an ugly bow...Okay, he might've added the last part...

_He should have Kuwabara and Shizuru back in Gandara with him by now. _Kurama thought, inching along with that furtive grace he innately possessed. _Kami why I am I thinking about_ him_? I'm in the middle of a war zone..._

Out of nowhere, the fox began wondering if Hokushin would use the whistle Koenma had given him. Perhaps, he should've also mentioned that anyone and anything from Reikai or even remotely comprised of that world's energy could hear the screech (So he a lied a little...), which meant Tourin would soon have a very dangerous pair of eyes on it. Enma's.

Or not. The monks wanted to put Yukina in this horrid situation. He couldn't manage to feel as bad as he _should_...

_What is Hiei waiting for? What the hell is he doing in there? What on earth is he planning? Kami all these questions are going to drive me up the wall...well not literally...I need sleep._ Kurama's mind was all over the place, and he didn't think he could easily quiet the racket down. _Yusuke, please hurry. I don't know what's taking you so long, but you may be the only one to get through to Hiei. I tried and failed..._

He didn't want to wind down that particular pathway in his mind, but somehow he managed to anyway. His jaw _still_ smarted from the hi youkai's punch, a ghost of heartache still in him ringing like a melody he tried to tune out...the stinging words a buzz in his ear. There was a tension between them them now, a throbbing hum...in his temples, in his shoulders, down his spine. Everything in him was tight from their altercation.

"_Mind your nose, fox, lest I chop it off. My health is none of your concern, and I'll be damned if I return to that frozen abyss. To hell with my age. To hell with their biology. And to hell with you!"_ Hiei socked him with something raw and ragged behind his fist that day...not even a week before Mukuro's disappearance. Hiei mouthed off, but he never hit Kurama like _that_ before. Even when he brought up Yukina, and she was certainly a sore subject with the demon.

_I promised myself I wouldn't think about this._ Kurama was able to numb his mind at that thought.

His sole focus should be on Yukina and getting her out of here...wherever they we—

There! A glimpse of teal—the ice maiden's hair—barely fifty feet at his left. The monk was following the line of the palace walls as well, trying to keep off anyone's radar. He wasn't letting the youkai step another foot.

Pulling a rose from his hair, Kurama transformed the flower into his infamous whip. He struck the monk's right calf, then his left, making sure he bled a bit, making sure the thorns dragged and hooked somewhat. One should know better than to keep his back to a potential enemy, especially carrying something so valuable.

The monk buckled to his knees, Yukina's body flopping against the youkai's chest as if she were a rag doll.

The youkai never even saw him coming.

"You're making a big mistake. Hiei will not stop. He will obliterate you all if you have harmed her." He hissed into the monk's ear, crowding him from behind. "Drop her gently, very gently, in the sand, and I _might_ let you live."

The monk did as he was told.

"I have only sedated her. That is all," came the monk's quiet response.

Kurama glanced over the man's shoulder. The koorimie's breathing was too shallow, her face too flushed, her heart beating too fast for a youkai...and she was sweating profusely.

"Then what's wrong with her if that's all you did? Show me the dart's puncture area." The fox ordered.

"I swear it was." The man said, carefully sitting the ice maiden upright and showing him the back of her neck.

The flesh was an angry red, and she had broken out into hives. A severe allergic reaction.

"What's in that sedative? And I will know if you lie."

"The buds from Adima, a wild night flower that sometimes blooms around Tourin's oases."

"What was she doing when the dart struck her?"

"She was checking the Master's pulse."

"You attacked Genkai too? I really _should_ kill you."

"I swear I didn't intend to kill. You said you know lies; do I lie?"

Kurama sniffed the air around the monk. No, he wasn't lying. Damn.

"Where was she coming from when you first saw her?"

"The garden."

Double damn. Adima did not mix well with sun burns. In fact, it was lethal.

He wasted no more time. He used his youki to mature a seed to bind the monk inside a prison of vines against the palace walls. He wasn't letting the youkai get away, so he reinforced the monk's prison with more of his energy .

Kurama knelt down beside Yukina in the sand, pulling her against him, cradling her head to his chest and closing his eyes. He swiftly removed the dart and cupped the wound.

_I will have to siphon every drop of the plant's essence from her blood stream_, and with that thought he began drawing the Adima out, knowing, and dreading, that he was open to fire from any enemy who desired to kill. _It's just a risk I have to take. We're _all_ better off with her alive, and I can save her. I _will _save her, Hiei._

x.X.x.X.x

There was never a time in her life she remembered hating snow...but she did right now. And loathed it something fierce. The soft, white blanket draped a harsh, barren land as far as her crimson eyes could see. It was despair falling from the grey skies, the blizzard that never stopped in the Hyouga...the white substance pounding against her body. This place was her Mother's land, and all she could feel was heavy, black, seething hate, and the despair that ground against the marrow of her bones. Fire hellish fire scorching her body from the inside out...in a land stained with white and sin and her brother's absence in her life. In this moment, she'd give anything to have been born with his flame, his will, his strength..._Anything_. For his darkness to wrap around her and hold her tight...she imagined so often when she was small that he _was_ the Night. Guarding her rest, that he was her heart, amidst these glacier skies. She would never forget to feel as long as she held him close like that...

_Brother_, a broken whisper in the koorimie's mind.

She didn't know if she was awake or asleep, but wherever she was _this_ was a nightmare..

The koorimie cried and cried for her brother, with deafening _silent_ screams. He couldn't hear, no matter how hard she tried to call for him, pleaded for him to be near...

The koorimie was unaware of her feverish body in the real world, unaware that Kurama was fighting for her life...and that her brother could "hear" her. Loud and clear. And that she also hated because he hated.

For the first time since they were in the womb,

they were as one.

Twin souls that fate had so mercilessly  
tore apart ninety-nine and one-half years ago...

x.X.x.X.x

Hiei yanked, perhaps dragged, the blade from the monk's body. He could see nothing beyond the haze of red and whirling black and violet...He saw with Dragon's eyes. And he hated. He burned craved ached for. Revenge. To fill the emptiness always empty. Dark...

His sight bled to black. Terror trying to eat his hate.

In the throne room he fell to his knees, unknowing of the screams clawing their way from his throat...his sword clattering against stone sliding twisting away from him across the floor, leaving him vulnerable _broken_...his fingers dragging raking down his cheeks, breaking skin bleeding

Bleeding to black.

_Brother..._

He heard her calling and calling. But he couldn't reach. He stretched his arms hoping to catch her to grab her. Her tears louder than thunder in his head,  
Hiruseki stones resounding somewhere in the dark.

Brother Brother Brother she cried. And he could not reach. He failed to protect her.

His screams echoed in time with the Dragon's roars.

He had to free the beast to save her.

And Hiei let go.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

x.X.x.X.x  
x.X.x.X.x

End: Chapter Four: Of Life and Death  
Next: Chapter Five: Of Guilt and Innocence

x.X.x.X.x

_To be continued..._

x.X.x.X.x

Author's Notes 2: To those who have already viewed the first chapter: I cut off the last section because it needs major revision. It somehow lacked a very important something, especially with the Hiei and Yusuke part, not to mention other things. And it just felt really rushed. I'll see what I can do with the section I cut and how I can incorporate into the next chapter or future chapters. I'm sorry for doing this... I still hope you enjoy anyway. I noticed typos and things so I'm also doing a light edit sweep of the chapter. I should also say that eventually I will be putting up footnotes in this chapter, too. Just not for awhile. I've about killed myself trying to get this chapter out... -Yo


End file.
